À la vie, à la mort
by ficsmaniak
Summary: Emmett est dévasté, seul et ne sais plus quoi faire pour arriver à son but, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Kessy.


(POV Emmett)

Ça fait des années que je suis triste, que je ne souris plus, encore moins rire. Je ne fais même plus de blagues à Bella. Edward me fuit, il dit que mes pensées sont trop sombres, encore plus que les siennes lorsqu'il était parti de Forks laissant Bella derrière lui dans un était second. Plus rien ne m'animait, je ne vivais plus; je survivais.

Ce qui avait déclenché cet état? La perte de ma bien-aimée; Rosalie. C'était arrivé il y a environ cinquante ans. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire, mais c'était bien vrai. Je l'avais perdu et ce à jamais. Tout ça parce que ma tendre épouse avait perdue le contrôle une fois, mais ça avait été la fois de trop. Nous étions à Volterra pour une visite de courtoisie; ils nous avaient invités pour célébrer le 500ème anniversaire d'Aro. C'était une journée pluvieuse, une comme Volterra ne connais qu'une fois tout les ans. Alors pendant que je m'entraînais avec Demetri, Rosalie était sortie avec Heidi histoire de faire les boutiques. Lorsqu'Heidi vint nous chercher, Rose n'était pas avec elle. Si sur le coup j'avais trouvé cela étrange, ce n'était rien comparé à la vision que j'eue en entrant dans la salle du trône.

Rosalie était bien là, mais dans quel état? Elle était démembrée, différentes personnes tenant une partie d'elle. La tête reposait sur les genoux d'Aro. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, je me mis à grogner, prêt à attaquer, mais Carlisle, Edward et Jasper m'en empêchèrent. On nous raconta alors, et Edward confirma ayant lu les pensées de Rosalie et d'Heidi, que Rosalie avait attaqué une jeune femme en plein milieu de la rue, sans prendre la peine de se cacher. J'avais eu beaucoup de difficulté à y croire, car ma femme n'avait jamais touché – ou du moins goûter – à du sang humain, alors croire qu'elle ait succombée après tant d'années me parut impossible. Mais elle avait croisée sa « chanteuse » et n'avais su résister. Elle avait donc été maîtreser par Heidi, puis ramener au château où son sort avait été décidé; elle fût brulée vive.

Depuis ce jour, j'avais à de multiple occasion demandé à ce que l'on me tue, mais personne ne voulut accéder à ma demande. J'avais donc fini par me dissuader de demander. Au cours des années, j'avais aussi cessé de me sentir à ma place parmis les Cullen. J'étais donc parti, leur donnant des nouvelles – surtout à Esmée – une fois par mois, leur disant ce que je faisais et où j'étais.

Nous étions donc en août, lorsque j'avais décidé d'emménager Vancouver. J'intégrerais leur école secondaire, en terminale. Une fois de plus un gamin… La vie était vraiment un cycle infernal. J'emménageais dans une chambre non loin de l'école. J'avais dis au directeur que mes parents payaient pour tout, mais qu'ils resteraient dans leur province natale. Il avait tout d'abord été septique – quoi que ça se comprend, un jeune de 17 ans seul, c'est plutôt dur à croire – mais avec une lettre de Carlisle lui expliquant qu'étaient très pris par leurs métiers et que j'avais besoin de changement, il finit par accepter.

La dernière semaine de vacance se passa plus rapidement que je ne l'eus cru. Puis je fis connaissance auprès des profs, ainsi que des « camarades » de classe. Jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était produis, mais lorsque j'entrai dans la cafétéria, un sifflement retint mon attention. Sans même en avoir conscience, je m'étais mis sur mes gardes.

- Reprends-toi, agis normalement et viens à ma table plutôt, dit une voix si basse qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu la comprendre.

Je m'approchais donc de la table la plus éloignée. Puis je m'assis face à une jeune fille aux cheveux noir méchés rouge. Elle devait faire 5'4 '', elle avait les yeux doré. Tiens c'était déjà plutôt rassurant.

-Salut, je suis Kessy.

-Emmett.

-Bah dis donc, tu n'es pas un jasant… Enfin, ça fait quand même du bien de voir quelqu'un comme moi par ici, depuis toutes ces années de solitude…

-J'ai déjà été jasant, baveux même, mais suite à certains événements plutôt tragique je me suis renfermé. Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici?

-Non, je bouge chaque année, deux ans tout au plus. Je suis arrivée en janvier dernier. Le coin est sympa, mais c'est pesant la solitude. Et toi?

-J'avais une famille, une femme, une nièce, des frères, des sœurs et des parents géniaux, mais ma femme a été anéantie par les Volturi, alors au bout d'un moment j'ai tout abandonné et j'ai quitté ma famille. (Silence) Mais pourquoi je te dis tout ça moi? Je ne te connais même pas!

-Oups, désolé, j'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai le don de mettre les gens en confiance… Ils se confient très rapidement, me disant uniquement la vérité.

-Ah bon…

-Tu me parlais d'une nièce, tu avais des contacts avec ta famille mortelle?

-Non, mon frère-vampire a eu la brillante idée de faire l'amour et par le fait même mettre enceinte sa copine-mortelle à l'époque. Elle a accouché, il l'a sauvé en la transformant.

-Oh! Mais quelle histoire!

-Ouais, en même temps ça m'étonne que tu n'en aies pas entendu parler, les Volturi ont failli nous tuer pour ça, croyant que Nessie était un enfant immortel.

-Wow! Vraiment, quelle histoire!

-Si tu le dis…

À force de parler, on se rendit compte que nos cours de l'après-midi on les aurait ensemble. Cette vampire était très gentille et malgré son don, je suis sûr que je lui aurais rapidement accordé ma confiance, même sans. Pendant deux semaines je réussis tout de même à lui cacher le seul désir que je n'osai plus mentionné depuis de nombreuses années.

Un midi, elle m'aborda ainsi;

-Il y a quelque chose que tu me cache et je n'aime pas ça.

-Je sais, mais j'ai cessé d'en parler il y a de cela si longtemps.

-Tu sais Emmett, moi aussi j'ai un secret, il est vrai que tu l'as probablement découvert, mais je crois que je dois te le dire; Je… t'aime.

-Je sais Kessy et tu sais aussi que tu compte beaucoup pour moi, mais que Rosalie a été et est toujours toute ma vie. Tu veux savoir ce que je te cache? Très bien, viens chez moi ce soir, je te le dévoilerais.

-O.K., je vais venir.

(Kessy POV)

Depuis deux semaines je savais qu'Emmett me cachait quelques choses, mais quoi donc? Enfin, il savait mon secret, j'avais eu besoin de lui dire, j'avais besoin qu'il le sache, même si je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas réciproque. Pourtant, à l'instant où il s'était assis à ma table la première fois, j'avais su que c'était lui le vampire de ma vie. Bien que je lui ai mentis d'entrée de jeu; je n'ai aucun don, il avait – enfin son subconscient, car lui le niait – de lui-même déclaré ces événements, car même sans l'admettre, ses instincts le lui disaient que nous étions deux moitiés d'un même tout.

Le soir venu, je le suivi donc jusqu'à la chambre qu'il louait. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un bordel ainsi de toute ma vie. Tout était sans dessus-dessous, brisé, éparpillé. Apparemment sa douleur il la laissait allé les soirs. Il n'y avait même plus de lumière dans la pièce. Sur les murs, j'y vis de grands cartons blanc, puis j'y reconnu son écriture. Il avait écrit, et décrit 100 façons de se suicider en tant qu'humain, puis en dessous de la 100ème, il avait inscrit :

« Pourtant aucune ne fonctionne pour moi! »

C'était donc cela, il n'arrivait pas à se suicider. Il voulait mourir, mais en était incapable seul.

-Tu vois maintenant?

-Oui, c'est affreux, tu aimes toujours Rosalie?

-Oui, je ferais n'importe quoi pour la rejoindre, mais les Volturi ne veulent pas m'aider, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Je… Je vais t'aider, dis-je tristement.

-Pour vrai?

-Je te l'ai dit Emmett, je t'aime et si pour que tu sois heureux je dois te laisser allé et t'aider à mourir, je le ferai.

-Merci Kess! Tu vas tellement me manquer!

-Tu vas me manque aussi, répondis-je entre deux soubresauts.

Il me serra contre lui, me berçant jusqu'au petit matin, puis il me traîna avec lui dans la forêt. Il y fit un feu, puis me regarda.

-Vas-y Kessy, aide-moi.

-Juste une dernière chose, je n'ai pas de don, tu as décidé toi-même de te confier.

Il figea, mais il était trop tard, je jetai sa tête et le reste de son corps dans le feu. Une fois qu'il ne resta que les cendres, je les prises et les insérer dans un pendentif, je l'accrochai à mon cou, puis je partis en direction de l'Italie. Je nageai au travers de l'océan, puis courut sans relâche au travers les villes et villages, ne prenant pas la peine de ralentir ou me cacher du soleil. Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, j'étais là où je voulais être. À peine une heure avant que le soleil ne se pointe, j'.étais entrer à Volterra, sur la place publique. Puis au lever du soleil, graduellement ma peau se mit à scintiller, mais comme j'étais assez couverte, ça n'attirait pas l'attention, alors je commençai à me dénuder. C'est à moitié nu, que l'on me tua. J'avais désobéi à la seule règle punissable selon les Volturi. J'allais rejoindre avec un peu de chance Emmett et je ferai connaissance de Rosalie.

(Narrateur)

Deux âmes pures se retrouvèrent dans l'au-delà. Aussitôt ils se reconnurent, car l'amour véritable, n'a aucune limite.

-Emmett?

-Kessy! Mais que fais-tu ici?

-J'étais incapable de vivre sans toi – en fait, je n'ai même pas essayer – as-tu retrouver Rosalie?

-Qui ça?

-Ta femme!

-Non, je ne connais aucune Rosalie, la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée c'est toi, viens, rentrons à la maison.

Il la prit par la main et la traîna jusqu'à un petit cottage isolé, loin de tout.


End file.
